


No Funny Business

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: (AU - S2, E2) At Suzie’s housewarming party, Charlie made a promise to Megan to get Duffy home safely. However, alcohol, bad decisions and Duffy don’t really mix. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie knew he’d had way too much to drink when his eyes couldn’t stop roaming over Duffy’s figure. Behave Charlie — he warned himself, going there could be very complicated and messy. After Baz, he’d told himself he would never mix work and pleasure again but several drinks later at Suzie’s housewarming and he was drawn to Duffy. Bad idea. She was vulnerable, still healing from the attack that took place a few months ago. Going there would be a disaster. The black dress clung to her figure in all the right places. She wasn’t a small girl but her curves suited her. Charlie bit his lower lip as he imagined caressing his fingertips over her hips and waist and squeezing that arse in his hands.

Stood in the corner of the room, wine glass in hand, Duffy was aware she was being watched. She slowly turned her attention in the direction she thought it was coming from and found Charlie staring directly at her, biting his lower lip.

Duffy blushed, their eyes meeting for a split second before she looked back down at her wine. Charlie was attractive, she’d been attracted to him for a while but she knew after her attack, Charlie was never going to look at her like /that/ so she’d given up. Right now, it would appear the feeling was mutual.

She shook her head. No, mixing work and pleasure /_never_/ ended well. Duffy mingled occasionally throughout the party but mostly kept herself to herself. Her mind preoccupied still over the events of the shift. It was a weird feeling. Part of her felt free but the other part, felt let down because he’d never have to suffer would he?

She exhaled and necked back the glass of wine, finishing the contents. She wandered off to try and find some more alcohol despite having a headache and the floor spinning slightly. In the kitchen, she grabbed half a bottle of vodka of the side, the voice of her mother ringing in her ears about “never mixing your drinks” and “she wasn’t getting any younger so the hangover will be worse”

Charlie watched as Duffy moved to the kitchen of the small flat and sensed something was bothering her. By the time he’d decided to ask her if she wanted to talk, she was outside, leaning against the wall swigging from the bottle.

“Not planning on sharing that?”

She almost choked on the vodka, not expecting someone to talk to her. As she coughed on the vodka, Charlie’s hand gently rested on her back and he patted it, trying to help her with her coughing/choking episode.

It took all his strength not to come out with a highly inappropriate comment about choking on something else. He’d probably get a smack for that.

“Thanks.” She cleared her throat, offering Charlie the bottle. He smiled, took the bottle and had a mouthful of vodka.

“Are you alright?”

“Hmm?” Charlie reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Duffy’s ear. She closed her eyes, her breathing beginning to quicken. She was always so nervous around the opposite sex these days.

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.” Charlie said gently, noticing the tell tale signs she was terrified. He hated the fact someone had hurt her like that, used her for their own sexual gratification.

Duffy swallowed the nausea and reached for the bottle. She necked back three large mouthfuls until the bottle was empty. She was surprised at herself for drinking half a bottle of vodka so quickly. Suddenly she caught Charlie’s gaze with wide eyes and placed her hand to her mouth.

“Oh no,” she muttered. She dashed back inside and managed to reach the bathroom and toilet before she vomited. Charlie chuckled softly, someone clearly couldn’t handle their drink.

As she vomited, Duffy groaned. Wine and vodka weren’t a great mix to throw up, especially not when she couldn’t recall the last time she ate something to line her stomach. She was also embarrassed. Charlie really was going to think she was a silly kid now, someone who couldn’t handle their alcohol.

Duffy avoided Charlie afterwards, feeling really embarrassed over the situation. Still, he seemed to be having a good time. He was now chatting up some other young blonde. She rolled her eyes, he was probably trying to find some silly cow to take home and spent the night. Well, it wouldn’t be her!

Despite knowing she shouldn’t have anymore alcohol - in case she was sick again, Duffy found herself enjoying two glasses of wine. Those two glasses were a very bad idea and before she knew it, the entire room was spinning.

“I think it’s home time, young lady.” Megan said which attracted a grumble from Duffy. “Up you get Ted.”

“I’ll take her home.” Charlie replied and Megan rose an eyebrow. “It’s on my way home and I’ve had enough to drink.”

Megan didn’t say anything. She’d noticed the way Charlie had been looking at Duffy all day, secretly checking her out, oblivious to the fact it wasn’t exactly discreet. Men were all the same, attracted to anything in a skirt.

“You /better/ get her home in one piece young man! And keep your hands to yourself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Megan folded her arms, “I’ve seen the way you’ve been drooling over young Duffy here like a piece of meat! It’s not exactly being discreet.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Charlie replied but he couldn’t help the small smirk that formed on his face.

“For once Charlie think with your brain between your ears, not the thing between your legs. She’s vulnerable.” Megan sighed.

Charlie’s eyes moved to Duffy who looked like she was about to fall asleep any minute. He turned his attention back to Megan.

“I promise, I’ll look after her.”

Megan nodded. She didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes before she reluctantly agreed to let Charlie walk Duffy home. If she found out he’d touched her, she’d give him a clip around the ear!

Charlie crouched down in front of Duffy and placed his hand on her upper arm. “Can you walk?”

“I’m not an invalid, you know.” She mumbled in response. She attempted to stand but wobbled, grabbed hold off Charlie and brought them both crashing down onto the sofa. Duffy began to giggle whilst Charlie tried not to look at her breasts.

“Are you sure you can manage Charlie?” Megan asked but Charlie nodded. He seemed flushed, then again the poor blokes face had being pressed into Duffy’s chest as she giggled loudly. That would be enough to make any bloke flustered.

“Let’s try again.” He stood up and took her hand. Thankfully this time, Duffy was able to stay upright and they manoeuvred their way out of the flat and down the stairs without an injury. Charlie really didn’t fancy a trip to A&E, he spent enough time working there, he didn’t want to visit on his days off either.

Duffy was very unsteady, swaying everywhere. Charlie’s hand stayed on her upper arm to guide her. Now and again, she’d burst out giggling and Charlie smiled. She had a beautiful giggle, such a lovely sound.

“Fancy a piggyback?” He asked as she lent against the wall to remove her shoes. The heels seemed a really good idea when she was sober.

“Hm, so you can take a peak up my dress? No thanks.”

He laughed softly. Duffy may be drunk but she was still as quick witted as usual. For Duffy, it was strange to walk home with Charlie. Men filled her with anxiety but she didn’t experience those signs of anxiety with Charlie. She was actually comfortable in his company, she felt /_safe_/.

There wasn’t much conversation exchanged between them as they walked. Duffy was too busy concentrating on trying to walk in a straight line and Charlie’s attention was focusing on getting Duffy home in one piece. Finally, after what seemed a heck of a walk, they arrived at Duffy’s.

“This is me.” She said quietly, trying to find her keys in her bag. She dropped the small handbag, the contents scattering all over the pavement. Duffy sighed as she bent down and began to retrieve the individual items. Charlie crouched down and began to help her.

Eventually Duffy located her keys and she stood up, stumbling a little because she’d stood up too quick. He caught her gaze, “Sure you’ll be ok?”

Duffy smiled shyly as she met his eye. She nodded, placed her hand against his cheek and caressed her fingertips against his cheekbone. Then when she removed her hand, she kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight Charlie. Thank you.”

Charlie took a deep breath and took his chance, deciding to give her a kiss. She gasped, feeling his lips on hers and for a moment, just froze. What the….? Pushing him away forcefully, she slapped him around the face.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She hissed, unable to stop her body from reacting to his kiss. Her lips tingled. God, he was a good kisser she’d give him that.

Charlie sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry.”

Duffy swallowed and looked up to meet his eye again. She knew she should tell him to piss off but she was drawn to him. Taking hold off his shirt, Duffy pulled him towards her and returned the kiss.

She had butterflies deep inside her stomach as the kiss got heated. Was she turned on or nervous?Before he could slide his tongue into her mouth, Duffy broke away with a giggle.

“I… erm, should invite you in. For coffee.”

She opened the front door and stepped into her flat. Charlie watched the way her bum moved in the dress and had to restrain himself from reaching out and squeezing her buttocks. She was in control right now, not him.

Charlie kicked the door closed behind him after following her inside. She dropped her bag on the sofa and sat down, dumping her shoes on the floor beside her. He sat beside her, his fingertips running up her arm.

Duffy shivered slightly as Charlie’s touch brought goosebumps to her skin. She bit her lower lip, her eyes dilated in pleasure. He lent forward to kiss her again but this time, she seemed hesitant and he smiled.

“You’re in control here.” He reassured. She nodded and then sighed softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Charlie?”

“Yes Duffy?”

She paused, “Will you take me to bed and just hold me? No funny business but I’d really like a cuddle.” She admitted shyly.

“Of course.”

They made it work — despite the bed being a single. Duffy fell asleep with her head on Charlie’s chest, her arm over his torso. Charlie watched her for a minute - she really was the most beautiful person he’d ever met, inside and out. She wasn’t just beautiful to look at, she had a beautiful heart too. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was just how lovely Duffy felt in his arms and how much he really cared about her.


	2. Chapter 2

The reason Charlie woke up was because he could hear Duffy giggling. It was the giggle that always had the ability to give him butterflies deep in his stomach. He opened his eyes to find Duffy staring right at him, a sparkle in her eye. His head felt fuzzy and he was feeling a little queasy.

“Morning.”

She giggled again, “Evening.”

He looked down at their position in the bed and realised that at some point whilst he was asleep, Duffy had taken her dress off and was lying in a T-shirt and knickers. Her leg hitched over his leg.

“What’s with the giggles?” He asked and she giggled warmly again.

“Well…. I erm…” she blushed furiously and Charlie cupped her cheek with his hand.

“Tell me?”

“You’ve got a problem and it woke me up.”

Charlie frowned slightly, “what do you mean?” It was only when he felt Duffy’s hand move down his chest did he follow the path it was taking.

“Oh.”

Now it was Charlie’s turn to blush. For a minute there was a silence between them before Charlie shrugged. “What can I say? You’re a very attractive woman.”

She giggled again. She had a bad case of the giggles this morning. She rested her hand against his torso, beginning to trace patterns on his skin. Her head resting against his shoulder. For the first time in a long while, she slept somewhat peacefully. No nightmares, no taking ages to drift off, no tossing and turning throughout the night. Just sleep. 

“Ssh.” She said. Duffy never thought of herself as beautiful - or one of those drop, dead gorgeous girls. Half the time she hated her own reflection, more so since the attack. Her hand and fingers moved lower, stroking the skin just above his waistband of his boxers. Duffy waited for the panic and dread to hit her but it didn’t. Weirdly enough, she felt comfortable and safe. Normal. She felt normal. Not afraid, not dirty or damaged but normal. Like she was before the attack. As Duffy continued to stroke Charlie’s stomach, his breathing began to quicken, wondering if she’ll move her hand lower. Before his thoughts escalated, Charlie felt a tear fall onto his chest, followed by another and then another. Concerned, Charlie moved slightly.

“Duffy what’s wrong?”

She shook her head, attempting to desperately swallow her tears.

“Duffy?” Charlie tried again, gently placing his hand against her cheek. He stroked her cheek, “talk to me?”

She swallowed again and whispered; “I feel…. normal.”

He wasn’t quite following what she was trying to say and it must’ve shown on his face because Duffy sighed softly.

“After what happened. I didn’t think I’ll ever feel comfortable with a man again but you’re different.”

“A good different?”

There was a pause for a couple of minutes as Duffy stopped herself from crying before she confessed; “I want you to make love to me.”

Charlie wasn’t expecting her to say that and for a couple of minutes, didn’t say anything. Collecting his thoughts, he nodded.

“You want me to make love to you?”

She nodded, a shy smile on her lips. Duffy didn’t even consider the possibility that Charlie /may/ reject her advances, she was /damaged/ after all. Charlie moved so Duffy was underneath him and kissed her tenderly.

He started off by kissing her lips before moving to kiss behind her ear and her neck. Duffy giggled nervously as his teeth scraped against the skin on her neck, a few goosebumps also appearing. Charlie’s hands went underneath her top, towards her breasts and he squeezed them. Duffy sat up slightly and removed her T-shirt, giving Charlie better access to her breasts. She groaned loudly when his tongue circled her nipple, it was a sensation she’d never really experienced before. When it came to men she wasn’t experienced. She’d only ever slept with two men and one of those wasn’t exactly willingly.

“God, Charlie.” She groaned, her hand running through his hair. He was definitely experienced with his tongue! His lips began to move down her stomach and Duffy’s breathing quickened in anticipation.

“Are you okay?”

Duffy smiled and nodded, “yes, you?”

“I’m ok, as long as you are.” His fingertips stroked Duffy’s inner thigh and she swallowed, her stomach flipping nervously.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked before he kissed her thighs. Duffy shook her head, her breathing quick.

“No, no I don’t.” Charlie moved his hands to the side of her knickers and slowly removed them. He licked his lips before he planted a kiss against her vulva.

“Holy shit!” Duffy’s head fell back on the bed.

Holy motherfucking shit!

She’d never experienced anyone’s tongue down there but fuck, the sensation was unreal. She got lost as she felt every lick, nibble and suck. He was so bloody talented with that tongue and before long, Duffy felt the familiar feeling in her stomach. Charlie must’ve sensed she was nearing the edge too because he began to suck on her.

“Oh God! Ah shit! Fuck!” She arched her back, her fingers digging into the sheets as her orgasm washed over her. Holy crap! Duffy’s breathing was erratic as she came down from the high, her body trembling slightly. Charlie ran his tongue over her one final time - a nice, hard long lick.

She groaned before she felt his lips travel up her body. He kissed her inner thighs, her stomach and in between her breasts before reaching her lips. They held each other’s gaze for a second before Duffy pulled Charlie down on top of her and kissed him passionately, sucking on his tongue so she could taste herself.

They kissed passionately for around a minute before Charlie stroked Duffy’s cheek and asked:

“Are you feeling ok?”

She smiled and nodded, “Make love to me.”

He really didn’t need telling twice. Gently he eased himself into her. Duffy groaned, digging her nails into his shoulders. Shit he was big!

Charlie kissed behind her ear and her neck, trying to relax her enough so he could put a few more inches into her. Duffy’s nails dug into his shoulder further.

“Charlie!”

“Hmm?”

She gasped as she felt his entire length inside of her. Oh my God! He felt /amazing/. Charlie began to move slowly in and out of her, her nails still scratching down his back.

“You feel so good.”

He whispered to her and she giggled, quickly followed by another moan as he continued to thrust against her. Duffy moved her hands to under his rib cage and held him there. As his thrusts got harder and deeper, they both got lost in their own world. Each of them determined to bring the other to an orgasm first.

“I’m gonna—“ Duffy didn’t get very far in telling Charlie about her impending orgasm before it happened. She trembled once again her breathing heavy as he slowed down his movements. He joined her a few moments later and filled her. The sensation of Charlie coming inside her prolonged her orgasm.

“Shit Charlie!”

“Fuck Duffy!”

He was breathing heavily against her neck, not wanting to put the full amount of his weight onto her. She ran a hand through his hair before moving it across his cheek.

“Charlie?”

“Hmm?” He answered sleepily and Duffy grinned. He removed himself from her after he’d finished and lay beside her, his arm around her holding her closely.

With her head resting on his shoulders and her hand gently stroking patterns against his torso, Duffy collected her thoughts for a couple of minutes before admitting.

“Thank you for making me feel normal, again.”

Duffy lent up and kissed Charlie’s cheek. She rested her head back down on his chest. Charlie kissed the top of her head, “Goodnight gorgeous.”

She smiled shyly. “Goodnight.”

Within a couple of minutes they were both asleep, duvet thrown over them. Duffy had never felt so safe with someone, so content. Charlie really was someone special.


End file.
